monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cleo de Nile
"Ten strój mówi wielbcie mnie" - Cleo w "Różnicach kulturowych kłów i futer". Cleo jest córką mumii i ma w przybliżeniu 5842 lat (czy coś koło tego).Chodzi z Deuce'm Gorgon'em i jest kapitanem siejącej postrach drużyny Potworniarek.Wydaje się arogacka i apokryczna, ale ma złote serce. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ghoulia Yelps. Jest najbardziej popularnym potworem z MH. Relacje Rodzina Cleo mieszka z ojcem i starszą siostrą Nefera de Nile w pałacu, który wygląda jak zestaw filmu z pracowniami i wszystkie.... rockstars lub coś. W książkach jej Tata nazywa się Ramzes de Nile, i jest on pośrednikiem antyków. Jak dotąd nie wspomniana jest żona Pana de Nile, mama Cleo i i Nefery .W odcinku "Miss Zamieszania" Cleo wspomina, posiada starszą siostrę o imienu Nefera de Nile, która wyjechała. Pamiętnik Clawda także wspomina że Nefera była kapitanem składu potworniarek. Nefera jest określana jako modelka w Cleo's School's Out dziennik. Na podstawie pamiętników "School's Out" i odcinków, Cleo i Nefera nie utrzymują dobrych kontaktów. Znajomi Cleo ma więcej przyjaciół niż się wydaje.Jest najpopularniejszym potworem w straszyceum i ma wielu znajomych.Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ghoulia Yelsp którą czasem traktuje jak osobistego sługe.Przyjaźni się też z Clawdeen Wolf,Frankie Stein oraz Draculaurą co można wywnioskowac z sezonu 4.Wtedy Cleo przyjeła je do składu potworniarek i ich relacje sie polepszyły. Zwierzę Cleo de Nile ma węża o imienu Hissette, który odzwierciedla jej charakter. W książkach Monster High Deuce daje Hissette Cleo jako dar. MiIłość Cleo chodzi z Deuce Gorgonem. Bardzo często jest o niego zazdrosna, na przykład gdy jej chłopak potajemnie spotykał się z Operettą, aby nagrać piosenkę dla niej. Stroje Cleo Potworniarka.jpeg|Cleo de Nlie uniform Potworniarek Cleo de nile.jpg|Cleo de Nile Podstawowy Cleo gloom beach.jpg|Cleo de Nile Gloom Beach Dawn of the dance cleo.png|Cleo de Nile Dawn of the Dance Kold.JPG|Upiorny nocleg / piżama party/śmiertelnie zmęczony 546804 1298762195632 140 336.jpg|Cleo de Nile Dawn of the Dance L,.jpg Stroje Cleo Podstawowy Dziewczyna, ma kombinezon ze złotych bandaży, a na nim błękitną bluzkę. Do tego zestawienia na szyi wiąże bandaż, który dodaje elegancji. Jej makijaż jest w egipskim stylu, a pod okiem jest niewielki kryształek. Dopełnieniem są złote sandały na koturnach. Na włosach błyszczą żółto/ złote pasemka,a na czubku głowy mieni się złota opaska. Dawn of the Dance Nasza Cleopatra zakłada szmaragdowo - złotą sukienkę z jednym rękawkiem. Szmaragdowe buty, na końcu obcasu mają mały brązowo złoty diament. Jako wykończenie na prawą nogę zakłada błyszczące na brązowo bandaż. Fryzurę upina z tyłu, co daje efekt krótszych włosów. Gloom Beach Cleopatra ubrana jest w kostium z bandarzy, w kolorach złoto czarnym.Góra kostiumu trzyma się na prawym ramieniu. Jako dodatki stosuje kolczyki w kształcie piramidy, wachlarz, turkusowe okulary, oraz na dole ma przewiązaną chustę koloru okularów. Piżama ( upiorny nocleg,śmiertelnie zmęczony ) Piżama Cleo jest uszyta na wzór bandarzy.. jest w kolorach turkusu oraz żółci, jej fryzura jest inna niż na codzień ponieważ grzywka jest upięta z boku, więc czoło jest lekko odsłonięte . Jako dodatki zakłada : turkusowe kapcie i złotą maskę na oczy z Okiem Horusa (Bóg egipski). Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|226px|MumiaCleo de Nile jest dzieckiem Ramzesa.. Historia The Mummy dotyczy wykopaliska archeolicznego, które odkrywa szczątki egipskiego księcia Imhotep. W przypatku gdzy człowiek wyprawy odczytuje na głos Scroll of Thoth, mumia jest przywracana do życia, a potem spędza czas na poszukiwaniu reinkernacji jego kochanka, księżniczki starożytnych. Podczas gdy księżniczka w The Mummy wygląda bardzo podobnie, najbardziej znany portret postaci pochodzi od Elizabeth Taylor z 1964 roku. Styl Cleo de Nile wyrażnie odzwierciedla jej ciemne włosy z grzywką, złotą biżuterie i styl,a napewno wyniosłe nastawienie egipskiej księżniczki. Ciekawostki *Gdy krzyczy, pękają okna. *Każdy jej strój ma złotą biżuterię. *Jej prawdziwe imię to Cleopatra. Co jest wyjątkowo bez sensu, bo patrząc na jej wiek "żyła" ona za czasów starego państwa, a Kleopatra żyła w czasach nowego państwa to daje około 1715 lat różnicy. *Mówi "O mój Ra" zamiast "O mój Boże". Galeria Cleo GB.JPG Cleo gloom beach.jpg Cleo.jpg Cleo Chill.jpg Dawn of the dance cleo.png 898ad7ce00177a8f4e6b32b6.jpeg Chillider.jpg|In Fear Sqad Vanity.jpg|Toaletka Cleo dom cleo.jpg|Dom Cleo cleoksiazka.jpg|Postać Cleo w książce kold.JPG Hisetka.jpg|link=Hissette cleo.2.b.jpg Cleo-De-Nile-Dead-Tired.jpg Cleo De Nile.jpg|Cleo ma kryzys:-( cdotd.jpeg|Cleo Dawn On The Dance mhteam.jpg|Cleo w Fearledaing kolczyki CDN.jpeg|Kolczyki Z Cleo De Nile Cleo Potworniarka.jpeg Ubieranka GB CDN.JPG|Cleo Gloom Beach Ubieranka h.jpg|Cleo De Nile-poker face.Cała reszta bandy-piękne białe ząbki i kły:-) hihi.jpg|UPSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! ZŁY FRYZJER!!! kiss!.jpg|KISS♥!!!!!!LOVE♥ Monster high got human high by xibira-d3ksfqe.jpg|W "ludzkiej" wersji 76543gf.JPG|AAAAAA images (22).jpg|glooom beach 2345678tgrtgtsr34567.JPG 2345678ui9dfdfhdfh34567.JPG|O mój Ra ! Taka impreza dla mnie !!! xDD :D 234567890-ytrftgyk23w4e678976543.JPG 1q23456786543245tfrgrfger45.JPG|''Nie na czasie? Czas to ja!'' 2324247531622244902.JPG|''Talizmanie usłysz mnie! Ja na tobie znów być chce!'' Pobrane (5).jpg Zdjęcie0331.jpg Tort.jpg Postacie z stardoll.jpg Postacie 4.jpg Postacie 3.jpg Postacie 2.jpg Postacie.jpg MH-new-outfits-monster-high-27047652-900-600.jpg Snapshot 6 (9-30-2011 7-55 PM).png Rrrr.jpg Dp62.PNG Dp59.PNG Cleozi.png Cleo Protects the statue.png Cleo00781.png Monster-High-Dead-Tired-monster-high-26263854-756-434.jpg 546804 1298762195632 140 336.jpg Cleo de nile my avatar.jpg 2345678765qgggdddfffr.JPG 87535697358-67358-5973038258324.JPG 362758317469307909538226899073789.JPG 34567896545645546566656554664664873678a.JPG `2353744565578655687434643.JPG 27edfc9678a410e8aebbb6c32684ba00-d4cl0qm.jpg 42b543e78682504b4b007e44cf86fde9-d34m36a.jpg e995bfd34af50727cfb508cb30b2d853-d32xgz1.jpg Cccccoooooooooooooo?.png 2kckckckckckckc.png dziękuję ;D.png Cleo De Nile..jpg 1280x800_cleo.jpg Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 1.jpg Cleo GhoulsRule Sweet1600 1.PNG Cleo GhoulsRule Sweet1600 2.PNG Cler.png 25.png 17.png 16.png 15.png 14.png 12.png Cleo love Cleo.png Tsedrf.png 25.png Zdjęcie0471.jpg Zdjęcie0478.jpg Zdjęcie0474.jpg Zdjęcie0455.jpg Zdjęcie0324.jpg Cleo+de+Nile+19.png|smutna Cleo De Nile..jpg cleo de nile.jpg cleo potworniarka.jpg Cleo.png Cala paczka dance.jpg ,b,,mbn,.jpg kkjkj.jpg|piżama vmhvnvn.jpg Cleo_de_Nile.jpg bbcleo.jpg hghjgh.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Mumia Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Cleo de Nile Kategoria:Ramzes de Nile Kategoria:Nefretete de Nile Kategoria:Nefera de Nile Kategoria:Hissette Kategoria:Deuce Gorgon Kategoria:Piramidy Kategoria:Postacie wzięte z filmu Kategoria:Postacie wzięte z książki Kategoria:Nieśmiertelne postacie Kategoria:Potworniarki Kategoria:Ghoulia Yelps Kategoria:Goria Kategoria:Toralei Stripe Kategoria:Egipt Kategoria:Ramzes de Nile Kategoria:Ghoulia Yelps Kategoria:Mumie